A Knight's Knight (working title)
by Sylver
Summary: SeiferxSquall Seifer disappears two months after time compression, but he holds the key to lock up Ultimecia forever. Can Squall find him in time to save them all? This is my first fic,critisism is welcome.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own only the characters I created. The rest belong to Square.Please don't sue me cause I'm broke and it wouldn't do you any good.  
  
  
Sylver  
  
  
( ) Seifer's Thoughts  
  
  
* * Other Peoples Thoughts  
  
" " Dialogue (obviously)  
  
  
( Why can't they just leave me alone... )  
  
Seifer sat on a platform in front of the famous beautiful blue waters of Balamb. His clothes were torn; it looked as if he were attacked the previous night. That was not the most notable thing though, was that Seifer's beloved trench coat was gone, leaving his arms bare. His attention turned to the crystal-blue waters below him. Trapped in his own world of torture.  
  
( I know I deserve it.)   
  
A loud voice interrupted his dismal thoughts.   
  
" Hey! You! Sorceress whore! "  
  
Seifer already knew who the man was talking to. He got up noiselessly and visibly limped, away from his silent refuge.  
  
" That's right! Get out of here! I thought I told you to stay away from Balamb, Go back to your sorceress, traitor! " The fisherman hollered, shaking his fist at Seifer.  
  
It hurt to walk. It hurt to move, Actually, it hurt to do anything anymore. It even hurt to think. He just wanted it to end. For everything to go away, for it all to just disappear. Seifer would rather be lonely and miserable than to be beaten weekly, if not daily. After all, He was used to being lonely.   
  
(Can someone help me?)   
  
Seifer stumbled out of Balamb, towards a place only he knew about. It was in one of those small forests in the Alclaud Plains by Balamb Garden. The only difference with this one was that it was hidden. The forest lay beyond the edge of the cliff that held the Fire Cavern. He wandered to the cliff and climbed down a bunch of vines. Then he kept walking until along the edge of the land he reached the forest. Seifer entered the forest and fled to a clearing. There were several logs spread about in a cross pattern, as well as a small pond and a cave that led towards the end of the Fire Cavern. Seifer sat down on a log that lay by the pond. He stared at his reflection in the clear waters.  
  
" I hate you, " Seifer mumbled to himself. " You're just a pathetic low-life loser..."   
  
Seifer tossed a rock into the pond. Making his reflection disappear. He sighed wearily, wishing that he would just vanish. Like his reflection in the water. " Pathetic, stupid, asshole. I hate you. " Seifer's string of insults  
trailed on as he put his head in his hands and began to weep.  
  
Little did he know... he was being watched.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Squall? " Xu stepped into Squall's office and saluted.  
  
" Oh, hey Xu. " Squall looked up from a sea of paper upon hearing her voice.   
  
" A strange person dressed in a stealth suit arrived at the gates and is requesting to see you. Who ever it was, says that they needed to talk to you regarding an S point A point mission, " She reported.  
  
" S point A point? Is this some kind of joke? "   
  
" They thought that you wouldn't believe them at first so they told me to tell you to write the mission name down on a piece of paper. Then perhaps you could understand."   
  
Squall picked up a pen and wrote the mission name down.   
S point A point. That didn't make any sense whatsoever.   
  
* This is insane. S point A point, my ass. I have no time for this. I wonder how Cid does it. *  
  
Squall wrote the name down again but differently this time. It read S.A Mission. S.A? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Almost immediately after that, Squall recognized those initials.  
  
*Wait a second. S.A...Seifer Almasy? Could it be? *  
  
" Send them in. "  
  
" Sir, are you sure? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
Xu saluted once again and left Squall's office to admit the stranger into Garden. Leaving Squall, to wonder what this was all about.   
  
A couple of minutes later, a person walked into Squall's office. Xu was right, whoever it was, was wearing a stealth suit and had a sword with them. The sword wasn't an everyday sword you would usually see. It was one of those samurai type swords. Squall's shoulders sagged with relief.  
  
" You could have just said it was you. "  
  
" Now where would the fun be in that? " The voice that came through the mask sounded feminine. " You know, I really need a pass. Those guards are getting annoying. Wouldn't want any f them mysteriously disappearing now do we? Besides, if I did say it was me they still wouldn't let me in. You and I are the only ones who know of this operation Squall."  
  
Knowing who the stranger was, Squall allowed himself to do a double-take.  
  
She was wearing a stealth suit that had hues of black, gray and dark blues. She wore a matching mask, black gloves and black boots. No skin was exposed. Her body was slender and looked as if it were built for speed and power. Come to think of it, she looked like a ninja. Her sword was in a black sheath, which was tied to her waist in a secure knot. The sword was long and reached to the heel of her boot. She stood to a full height of 5' 8.   
  
" Squall, what are you thinking about?" Squall turned away and stared at the floor instead.  
  
" So, I take it you found him? "  
  
" What do you think I'm here for? You didn't hire me for nothing. " She shifted her weight and rested her left hand on the hilt of her sword.  
  
" It's a wonder how you don't get spotted with clothes like that on. "   
  
" Look Squall, I didn't come here to ask you what you thought of my clothes. I found him and that's all. You hired me for that soul purpose. "  
  
" So you're asking for you're pay now? " Squall asked calmly.   
  
"Basically."  
  
" If you don't mind, I want to ask something more of you."  
  
The girl crossed her arms and raised her head to look at Squall. Waiting.  
  
" I want you to keep an eye on him. So that he doesn't get hurt or anything....Can you do that? " Squall's voice quieted, asking for favors wasn't what Squall usually did.  
  
" That wasn't exactly part of the deal... " She paused shortly after, as if considering Squall's given task, " But, if I do, there is more money, correct? "   
  
Squall sighed. He guessed that it would come to this. He had already spent most of his savings hiring this assassin. There not a thing you would find everyday, you know. He just couldn't afford it if she asked for more.   
  
* But Seifer...*  
  
" Yes... There will be more of a reward. " That's it. Squall had been officially labeled as broke.  
  
" It's a deal then., " and without another word, the girl turned to leave.  
  
" Wait! "  
  
She stood still, but made no move to face Squall. Once again, she was waiting.  
  
" I still don't know your name. Why should you know mine when I don't know yours? "   
  
" You're pushing your luck there, Leonhart. Few people know my real name...and all of those people are dead. I'd be forced to kill you if I told you. You are a great man Squall, but even the greatest man has his limits. "   
  
The answer was in a dangerously low voice. It was soft, yet powerful and deadly at the same time. He blinked once, but after he opened his eyes again, she had vanished.  
  
Someone knocked on his door.   
  
" You may enter. "   
  
Xu stepped in once again. But there was worry and concern written all over her face.  
  
" Sir, it seems that this stranger has disappeared. I'm afraid that this may be a new enemy. " Although Xu was worried, she spoke with the same professionalism she always spoke with.  
  
" Xu, I understand your concern but there is nothing to worry about. The ...stranger has already left. " Squall continued on with his paperwork. " Dismissed. "  
  
It was true. She was just a stranger. Wasn't she? Squall's thoughts drifted back to Seifer.  
  
It was two months after the Ultimecia incident that Seifer disappeared. Squall realized how big a part the tall blonde played in his life.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seifer woke up in the same small forest that he fell asleep in. He sighed, still feeling tired, but not because he was exhausted. He was tired of life. His life.   
  
Seifer looked around the clearing, nothing was there, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He usually had this sort of feeling before he was attacked.   
  
( Not again... )  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soo? How did I do? Tell me! Tell Me!!! 


	2. Encounter

( Seifer's thoughts)  
  
*Other's thoughts*  
  
"bleh" dialogue  
  
~ adjvb ~ accent  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Bang. Ow. Bang. Ow. Bang. Ow. Bang. Ow.  
  
" Squall, I wish you'd stop that. It's gettin' on my nerves. If you want to destroy a cafeteria table, then use your damned gunblade. Not your head. " Zell sat and stared at Squall.  
  
* It's been 15 minutes of this. Is he insane? * Zell pondered the reasons for Squall's actions. He had refused to tell him when he asked why. * Well, that's typical Squall for ya *  
  
" Stop staring at me Zell, if you keep it up I'll chop your head off and pick your eyes from your sockets ~with~ my gunblade. "  
  
Zell's head turned to the entrance of the cafeteria, where he'd saw Quistis enter only a few moments ago * thank god. Maybe Quisty can knock some sense into him *  
  
  
  
Seifer sat outside in the forest, at the edge of the water. He knew someone was there, he just never bothered to look. Besides, he was hungry. So he his thoughts dwelled on how to get food without being recognized. Until something hard him in the back of his head.  
  
Seifer turned to see what had hit him.  
  
( What the hell? )  
  
A woman emerged from the vast wall of tall green trees. She was dressed in a stealth suit and carried a sword. Though he could care less what she looked like. Seifer stared at the brown paper bag lying beside him.  
  
" Who the hell are you? And what the hell was that? "  
  
" Call me whatever you want, and that was food. " Straightforward, almost overly so. Reminded him of Squall.  
  
Seeing as the girl had a weapon with her, Seifer assumed what most people would assume if they were in his position.  
  
" So, you're the one to relieve me of my pain? By all means then, kill me. " Seifer had given up hope of salvation long ago. Perhaps this stranger could help. Help him out of this hole he had dug for himself. Once and for all.  
  
" Believe it or not, I'm here to help you, " she sat down beside Seifer, " I was sent to retrieve you for someone. But you will not leave for him until I think you are ready. "  
  
( How does she trust me? Enough to sit beside me and not draw her weapon? ) Seifer wondered this as he said nothing and looked out towards the endless blue that others called the ocean.  
  
" Take your time, but I haven't got all day. He's waiting for you "  
  
" Who's he? " He doubted she had an answer for that. Even if she did, why would she tell him?  
  
" He is the commander of SeeD, and headmaster of Balamb Garden. I believe you already know his name "  
  
(SQUALL?!?!!?) Though the vast amount of shock was evident on his face, somewhere, in the dark, black subconciousness of his mind, he already knew that it was somehow going to be Squall. ( Is he the only one that notices I'm gone…and doesn't rejoice? Or maybe he's bringing me back to lock me up in a dungeon or maybe for punishment. I certainly deserve more than I've already had. )  
  
" What does he want me for? " he asked, still not sure if he could trust her.  
  
" I wouldn't know " She seemed confident, but Seifer saw that she feared something in him. The other day he had heard rumors spreading around Balamb about him being a viscous man who would tear children away from their families. He started to laugh hysterically at the thought.  
  
Though the mysterious girl didn't know what was funny, she decided to stay quiet. It was better to sit and observe, than to push this man farther down the black pit he had created for himself. After observing him for a moment, she decided,  
  
* He's not ready. *  
  
  
  
Actually, he was the farthest from it. Yet he still trusted her enough to sit beside her. Interesting.  
  
  
  
* Maybe not as far as I thought. I fear for him. He may already be beyond redemption. *  
  
  
  
Seifer stopped laughing immediately and his depression returned as he realized something horribly dreadful.  
  
  
  
( She's not here to kill me…)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: poor, poor, Seifer. I really shouldn't torture Seifer like this. Sorry to all you Seifer fans out there! Terrible, just terrible I am.  
  
  
  
TerraQuest: Woohoo! Write more! 'Tis your best yet! Who's *the laaady* Gogo fight fight mooore wriiiiiite  
  
  
  
I'm touched that you would write a chant for me Terra, ( no, really, I am. heheheh ) as you know, the more praise you give me, the more chapters I write. And you'll just have to wait and see who * the laaady* is. 


	3. Theories

( Seifer's thoughts)  
  
* Other people's thoughts *  
  
" Dialogue "  
  
~ emphasis ~  
  
Chapter 3 :  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Zell sat at a cafeteria table, across from Quistis. Both were on their coffee break.  
  
" Squall's gettin' to me Quisty, with all his Seifer stuff. I mean, first he starts with all this stuff about how Seifer's gonna come back, then he starts looking for him. Now he's smashin' his head on everything. I think he's either a) too caught up in his work to notice what he's doin' b) Rinoa's cast a spell on him or c) he's gone mad. Personally, I think it's C. " Zell sat in the cafeteria across from Quistis.  
  
" You can't jump to conclusions Zell. " Zell groaned. There was a lecture headed his way. He could feel it.  
  
" There's a theory behind this isn't there. " She ALWAYS had a theory, it was just plain scary when she didn't.  
  
" Yup. And I'm not letting you leave until you find out. " Quistis smiled knowingly.  
  
" Fine. Spill. "  
  
" I think that Squall's lonely. " Zell opened his mouth to object, but Quistis spoke before him.  
  
" Let me explain. Seifer has always just been there, and Squall doesn't go good with change. We all know that. So, now that Seifer's gone, Squall probably feels like something's not right. Most likely because Seifer has always been there, is there and will always be there in Squall's mind. So, to set everything straight in Squall's world, he has to find Seifer and 'put him back where he belongs' so to speak. "  
  
* But what about us? His FRIENDS?! * Zell decided not to ask. It would only earn him another lecture. So he asked another question.  
  
" You have a lot of time on your hands, don't you? "  
  
" Maybe, or maybe I'm just observant. " Quistis looked at her watch and sighed.  
  
" I'd better get going, got a class in 5 minutes. See ya later Zell. " Quistis threw out her  
  
now empty paper coffee cup and headed for the elevator.  
  
Zell had forgotten how busy Quistis was, now that she was an instructor again.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Selphie bounded into Squall's office, followed by Zell. Before Squall could ask what was going on, Selphie spoke.  
  
" Squall! Ithinkyoushouldseethis. " She shoved the clipboard in front of Squall's face. " I put up a survey on my site, to see how many people missed Quisty as an instructor. You should check out the results!"  
  
" I would 'check out the results' if you would stop bouncing around and hand me the clipboard, " Selphie handed him the clipboard, but she didn't stop bouncing. Squall lifted an eyebrow.  
  
* 90 % of the student body wants Quistis to start teaching again? *  
  
" Thanks Selphie, I'll ask her about it."  
  
" Woohoo! Quisty's gonna be a teacher again!! " Selphie yelled as she bounced out of Squall's office.  
  
Squall was about to go back to reading and signing paperwork, but then he noticed Zell.  
  
" Why are you following her if you're not going to do anything? "  
  
" I was supposed to meet Irvine at the Training Center, but Selph saw me and dragged me along. Wanna come? "  
  
Squall shook his head. " I've got a ton of paperwork to do Zell, sorry. Maybe next time. "  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Zell swallowed the last of his coffee and left the Cafeteria.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Seifer was lying flat on the grass in the clearing of his private, yet not so private, forest. The mysterious girl he had met the day before lay perfectly relaxed, on a thick, low-hanging tree branch at the edge of the clearing. Watching him.  
  
* He's more relaxed today, perhaps he's not thinking. "  
  
( I need a name that would describe her. Something horribly mysterious and dangerous yet calming at the same time.) He chuckled, ( It's always the first name that comes to mind. Squall, why do you haunt me so? ) Seifer searched through the words he knew for a proper name. One that didn't already exist. A familiar word blinked vaguely in the back of his head. Arcane. It meant mysterious, but it didn't fit the rest of the criteria. ( Oh well, guess it'll have to do. )  
  
" I've decided on a name. " He said to who was now, Arcane  
  
" What is it? " An eagerness to find out her name? Seifer hadn't expected that.  
  
" Arcane. "  
  
" No last name? I'm surprised. The commander has told me your very thorough in your work. "  
  
( The commander has told you? Just how much has he told you? )  
  
" I don't think a last name would suit you very well. Do you? "  
  
" Not really. "  
  
Seifer sighed wearily. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Only two things could keep him up when he was exhausted. Either he was thinking too much, or the nightmares kept him awake.  
  
" Tired? " Arcane asked.  
  
" Couldn't sleep. " He answered.  
  
" Then don't think. "  
  
" Easier said than done. " A slight buzzing emitted from behind Arcane.  
  
" Please tell me you hear that too. "  
  
" Hear what? The buzzing? "  
  
" Yeah that. Sounds like a group of bite-bugs. " Seifer caught sight of pairs of blue wings behind Arcane.  
  
Arcane already had a grip on the hilt of her sword. But she just sat there and closed her eyes.  
  
( What the hell is she doing? )  
  
Slowly, Arcane raised a finger, signaling that Seifer should be quiet. Seifer watched curiously, as to find out what she was doing.  
  
Arcane then mouthed: " Don't ruin my fun. "  
  
As the group of bite-bugs entered the clearing, Arcane fought calmly. One by one, the blue insects fell to the ground and turned into red vapour.  
  
" You find fighting bite-bugs fun?! Hyne, talking to Squall is more amusing than that. "  
  
" Then maybe it's Squall you should be talking to."  
  
" I'm not going back there. " Seifer cringed. Going back to Balamb Garden meant he would have to see everyone again. The whole orphanage gang, plus one really bitchy Rinoa. Edea would probably be there too. That would just bring more pain. More memories. Seifer closed his eyes. He would never be able to forgive himself for the sins he had committed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Author's notes:  
  
JadeBabe: uh its o.k. but its too long like the scenes are too strecthed out you talk too much but its really good i want to know who the girl is pelase continue.  
  
Uhhh. JadeBabe? I appreciate you comments, but do you know you condradict yourself?  
  
And thank to all of the people who reviewed my fic! * Huggles reviewers * 


	4. Plans

Chapter 4 

I'm gunna change the settings a little. Italicized words are now inner thoughts. 

Sylver 

*** 

_Damn the paperwork to hell. I wouldn't even put Rinoa through this. Hell, I wouldn't even put Ultimecia through this!_

__

__Squall sat in his office, staring at a piece of paper he'd been trying to concentrate on for the last 15 minutes. He sighed. 

_And damn the assassin I hired. She didn't even tell me where Seifer was!!!_

Squall had been beating himself up over the past two days about how he was stupid enough not to ask where Seifer was when the assassin said she had found him. 

_Who am I kidding? I can't blame it on the assassin. I never asked. And now I have to pay for my stupidity. Damn!_

__

__Squall set the document on his desk and picked up his gunblade, heading towards the Training Center. 

*** 

Zell was laying flat on his bed. Bored as Hell. 

__

____Man, I'm bored. Irvine's on a mission, Quistis has a class, Selphie is also out on a missionWho else can I botherSquall! 

As soon as Zell had found his target, Zell flung his legs over the side of the bed and headed out the door. 

__

_ ***_

__

_Arcane looked at her watch. It read 24:00. _

__

_ One day left. How the hell am I supposed to get him to Squall in ONE DAY?!_

__

_* There's no time left, force him. You must.* _

__

_If I don't, another sorceress war will take place. But what can I do? I'm only a messenger._

__

_* You can **start** the process of stopping it. If she can find a conscience or a heart inside of her, she will stop this madness. *_

__

_So all I do is make them meet. But then what?_

__

_* We wait. *_

__

_ ***_

__

_**Everybody: Gasp***_

_****_

_**Sorry about the loooong delay everyone. I just couldn't get inspired! That's why this chapter is sooo short.**_


	5. Blank...?!

Chapter 5 

Sylver 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Stupid grats. They're too weak. Can't do anything with them._

__

__Squall was angrry. Angry at himself and everything around him.Angry because he couldn't see Seifer. Angry that it was his fault. Angry because it was 11:30 pm and he still couldn't get his mind off of Seifer. Angry because he knew why Seifer wouldn't leave him. 

He wiped the green goo that had built up on his gunblade off, and continued on his rampage. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Arcane watched from afar as Seifer sat on a log in the clearing. Both were thinking. While Seifer thought of despressing things, he usually stared at the moon. While Arcane thought, she watched Seifer. 

_* He must go now! There is only an hour left! *_

__

_Fine, it will be done._

__

_* I **don't** want it to **be** done, I want it **done**! *_

__

__Arcane concentrated on Seifer for a moment, then she faded into the shadows of the forest. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_There's that damn feeling again. Like there's someone watching you. _Squall's inner voice whipered. 

_Shut up! Nobody's watching me._

__

_There is, and you know it._

__

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

__

__Squall sliced through another couple of grats. 

" Where the hell are all the T-Rexaurs? " Squall asked noone in particular. 

" Maybe they're all hiding, Squall. You know how your temper can be. T-Rexaurs are stupid, but Grats are more stupid." 

Squall whipped around to see none other than Zell, looking somewhat....bushed? Zell's hair seemed to droop a little, giving him a strange appearance. 

Zell caught Squall's questioning look, and quickly defended himself. 

" Hey, not everybody can go through half the population of Grats and still look perfect, okay? Do you know how much goo you left in your trail? I swear you could paint Garden with all of that! Hyne! I almost feel sorry for the Grats. " 

Squall just stood there. 

" I didn't say anything. " 

Zell frowned and rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, " You didn't say anything, but you asked something. " 

" Zell..." Squall mumbled as he tried to understand what Zell had said, " You're not making any sense whatsoever." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Arcane watched the pair from behind a patch of vegetation. 

_He's not alone...?_

__

_* What? Who's with him?! *_

__

_ None other than the speed demon himself..._

__

_* Do you have any blank spells? *_

__

_One...Why?_

__

_* Use it to make him forget, if necessary. We have no time left.*_

__

_You know how I feel about using those spells...But if I have to, then I will..._

__

__Arcane unsheathed her sword, and walked silently out into the open behind the pair. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Owari Chapter 5 

Author's notes: 

Thanks a bunch to all the people who reviewed! Especially my loyal friends TerraQuest( you should go read her work!) And Shannyn!( same comment in other brackets!) 

Sigh... I don't wanna torture Seifer but the story proceeds... 


End file.
